My New Love
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Todo termino para Ralf y Leona, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos todo se fue destruyendo lentamente desde que el coronel comenzó a salir con otra persona con una amiga de la militar, Whip, Leona estuvo un momento de soledad por unas semanas, triste y deprimida… Pero Alguien llega a su vida, alguien que logra enamorarla… Ralf x Leona, Iori x Leona y Ralf x Whip.


_**Hola de nuevo les presento mi nuevo fic de King Of Fighters, espero que les guste :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighers no me pertenecen, son de la empresa de video juegos SNK Playmore.**_

_**Aclaraciones; Iori Yagami, Leona Heidern, Whip y Ralf Jones no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mia :D . Me inspire con la canción Broken y con Lost In Paradise de Evanescence :D.**_

_**Summary: Todo termino para Ralf y Leona, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos todo se fue destruyendo lentamente desde que el coronel comenzó a salir con otra persona con una amiga de la militar, Whip, Leona estuvo un momento de soledad por unas semanas, triste y deprimida… Pero Alguien llega a su vida, alguien que logra enamorarla… Ralf x Leona, Iori x Leona y Ralf x Whip.**_

* * *

_**My New Love**_

Un día de entrenamiento en la base Ikari, como de costumbre los mercenarios Ralf y Clark estaban entrenando sin la presencia de la peli azulada, eso ya no era normal para ellos. Últimamente Leona llegaba tarde a la casa del comandante, siempre salía con una excusa cuando el castaño le preguntaba que era, "misiones individual". Pero no era así algo ella ocultaba detrás de su mirada fría… Ralf había quedado mal desde que la joven militar lo abandono, pero también no era culpa de ella sino que de él, el mismo se busco que la relación se cayera en pedazos… Desde que Whip entro al Ikari Warriors, el coronel estuvo algo distraído con ella, cada vez paseaba más con ella y se olvidaba del pasado con Leona. –_Esta vez yo tengo la culpa de todo, amor-pensaba el castaño en tono triste._

La joven de cabellos azulados estaba recostada en su cama, llorando por los recuerdos que había vivido junto con el coronel Jones, él era ese hombre que se preocupaba por su humor, él era esa persona que tanto amaba en secreto sin que su padre se dé cuenta de ello. Ella no podía ver esas fotografías que guardaba la lastimaban aun peor, porque cada foto parecía un recuerdo hermoso para ella, cada momento. -¿Por qué Ralf …Porque?-pronunciaba la militar entre lagrimas.

-¿Por qué me lastimaste así?, tan ciega fui para darme cuenta de esto-susurraba la peli azulada limpiándose las lagrimas, aun la joven se acordaba cuando estaban juntos que el la sacaba a pasear para no verla deprimida, desde que Leona se había perdió el control la ultima vez… El coronel comenzó a reanimarla para que no cayera en eso otra vez…Ya todo eso quedo atrás.

_*Flash Black*_

Ralf estaba en un pequeño bar cenando con la joven del látigo, Whip, el celular del castaño vibraba, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba ya que comía y se pasaba hablando con su nueva compañera.

Mientras tanto Leona estaba con su celular llamando una y otra vez a su pareja, desde que ambos comenzaron a salir, la joven se preocupaba mucho por el ya que le tomo confianza a su amor,- Ralf en donde te metiste-dijo ella dejando su celular aun lado. La militar observaba por la ventana y encontraba al castaño llegando a estas horas de la noche y acompañado de Whip la nueva integrante del ikari, La militar rápidamente se fue a bajar por las escaleras y cuando abrió la puerta para salir de la casa de Heidern, los vio a ambos besándose, a los dos que unían sus labios tan suave que luego la chica del látigo se separo rápidamente del castaño al notar la presencia de Leona, ella rápidamente salió corriendo desapareciendo entre los arbustos del bosque y Ralf saliendo corriendo a buscarla…

-La perdí…-susurro Ralf al llegar al medio del bosque, -¡Que estúpido soy!-grito a lo que por el bosque se fue haciendo un eco repitiendo lo mismo. La joven del látigo llegaba corriendo hasta que encontró al coronel que estaba arrodillado en el suelo insultándose así mismo. –Lo siento Ralf no…Fue mi culpa, yo provoque esto-dijo Whip en voz baja.

-No, tu no hiciste nada, el culpable fui yo- le decía este levantándose para abrazarla, -Voy a esperar que las cosas se tranquilicen para que así Leona lo pueda tomar con calma-insinuaba el agarrando a la joven de la mano.

-¿Crees que ella este bien?-preguntaba la castaña. El coronel Jones no dijo nada solamente se mantuvo callado durante esa pregunta tan obvia, tan razonable, era obviamente de que su amada Leona iba a estar mal, en su mente se maldecía a el mismo por lo que hizo, tan idiota fue que perdió a lo que mas amaba, a la persona que estaba siempre a su lado… Ahora quedo alejado de aquella persona, distanciada de esa mujer que alguna vez fue como su compañera de equipo.

Leona estaba llegando hacia un rio, en donde se quedo arrodillada en el suelo para ver su reflejo en el agua, se sentía tan mal, traicionada por su amor, ahora ya no lo volverá a mirar con esos ojos, ahora lo volverá a mirar como su coronel e compañero de equipo en los torneos…Ella estaba perdida, si, pero perdida en que alguna vez fue su paraíso…

_*fin del Flash Black*_

La joven militar, salía de la casa del comandante Heidern para si también ir a su oficina a cumplir con la misma rutina de siempre, guardando papeles en cada archivo de las personas que están presas, aunque ella cumpliera con su trabajo era difícil olvidar a alguien, además su compañera Whip estuvo haciendo algunas misiones con Clark, después de lo que paso… Pero Leona ya había escuchado una vez que Ralf dijo -"que Whip es su novia"-, lo había escuchado durante la conversación que tuvieron aquellos dos mercenarios cuando bebían cerveza.

-No puedo estar así…-dijo la peli azulada levantándose de su silla y terminando de acomodar los papeles.-Tengo que salir yo sola, para despejar mi mente-

La de cabellos azulados agarraba su campera negra y unas llaves, que eran las de su motocicleta. Ella salía de su oficina y se dirigía al estacionamiento de la base para subir a su moto e irse por la ciudad de South Town, se detuvo en una pequeña plaza de la ciudad, se estaba poniendo tarde y eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho era mejor para ella disfrutar la noche mirando las estrellas, respirar aire puro para poder relajarse de todo, de también olvidarlo de una vez por todas… La joven militar se sentaba en una banca para contemplar la noche, las calles iluminadas por las luces de los faros, la luna siendo acompañada por las estrellas, era una noche silenciosa, las personas disfrutando del anochecer estando en bares e otros lugares…

Una estrella fugas, paso por el cielo nocturno cosa que la joven simplemente cerraba sus ojos y pensando en una sola cosa, en un nuevo amor…Una lágrima pasaba por sus mejillas al pedir eso.

-¿Heidern?- escuchaba ella al llamarla por su apellido, la militar voltea y lo ve a esa persona, de cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, era nada menos que Iori Yagami, llevaba consigo una guitarra. Al parecer el joven pelirrojo venia de un ensayo.

-¿Yagami? ¿Qué haces por acá?-le preguntaba la joven de cabellos azulados confundida.

-¿Estas llorando?-indago el joven pelirrojo ignorando la otra pregunta de Leona, la joven desviaba la mirada. –No, Yagami eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondía ella ignorándolo.

-Mira señorita Heidern, sabes la verdad no me gusta ver a una mujer llorando y mucho menos si es una gran peleadora y una buena oponente contra mi-le decía Iori sonriendo de lado y la agarraba del brazo, -Ven señorita-

-Eh?, ¿adonde me llevaras?-preguntaba Leona confundida mientras estaba siendo llevada del brazo por aquel hombre.

-Sé que somos enemigos, pero te voy a invitar a comer algo-contestaba el pelirrojo sonriendo irónicamente. El pelirrojo entraba a un bar junto con la militar, ni ella misma se creía de que este hombre con quien tenía una rivalidad durante los torneos, como ella conocía la actitud de Iori no se esperaba esto…-¿_Sera por mi deseo que se comporta así?-se preguntaba ella misma en su mente, -No creo, fue un deseo nada mas es algo tan estúpido para que se me cumpliera algo así…-_

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa, como siempre la joven militar pedía una ensalada no era de comer carne… Mientras que su acompañante pidió café nada mas no tenia mucho apetito que digamos.-Dime, Heidern ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntaba el en tono serio y frio.

-Pues… Yagami es algo difícil de explicar-contestaba la peli azulada nerviosa.

-Si lloraste fue por alguna razón, Leona-le decía este bebiendo su café,- el tema es por ¿quien? o ¿porque?-

-Eh? Yo llorar por alguien, estas equivocado, Yagami, ¿espera me llamaste por mi nombre?-le decía la peli azulada seria.

-Acaso ese no es tu nombre, ¿no te llamas Leona Heidern?-dijo este sonriendo de lado.

-Si, pero…Tu nunca me llamaste así- respondía la de cabellos azulados sonrojada.

-Es normal ese es tu nombre o quieres que te diga ¿tigresa?-le dijo Iori en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate Iori Yagami!- dijo Leona levantando la voz.

-Bueno, entonces contéstame lo que te pregunte antes-dijo el pelirrojo en tono frio.

-Debo admitir que es verdad, si llore por alguien… ¡Pero eso que te importa Yagami!-reacciona Leona levantándose de la mesa y dejando el dinero arriba, ella salía del bar, de noche la brisa se hacia mas fresca. La militar tenia que volver a la plaza para agarrar su motocicleta estaba estacionada por ese lugar, mientras tanto Iori se levanta de la mesa y deja el dinero cosa que luego llega el mesero y lo agarraba.

-_Aun no entiendo porque la sigo, esto es extraño para mi, demasiado…-pensaba el de cabellos rojizos confundido._

_*Flash Black*_

Iori Yagami estaba caminando por las calles de South Town, justo en una noche en la que vio a esa joven mujer de cabellos azulados, sentada pero esta vez acompañada de un hombre un poco musculoso y un poco más grande que ella. Iori se pasaba mirando a esa pareja ya que últimamente de tantos conflictos que él tuvo con la ahijada del comandante, se termino enamorando de ella, su actitud, su personalidad eso a este la atraía, a pesar que Leona se muestra ruda y fuerte, debe admitir que detrás de esa frialdad se esconde una mujer completamente diferente.

-Ella es hermosa, no lo puedo negar-susurraba Iori caminando y a la vez mirándolos. – Leona Heidern… Algún día nos veremos de nuevo, no por los torneos simplemente, también por la ciudad-susurraba este sonriendo de lado.

_*fin del Flash Black*_

Mientras tanto Leona seguía caminando por las oscuras calles de South Town, unos hombres que salieron por los callejones comenzaron a perseguirla, en ese momento la chica miraba de reojo y comienza a correr, hasta que los siete hombres la rodearon por completo…

-Oye!, que hermosa eres…-decía uno de esos hombres.

-Una hermosa gatita encontramos que suerte- decía otro, uno se acercaba un palo de hierro que le golpea en la espalda a la militar y otro con una navaja que estaba apunto de lastimarla a ella hasta que una ráfaga de fuego purpura ataca a esos dos hombres.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Heidern?-pregunto Iori en tono burlón

-Y si te digo que si-contestaba ella con sarcasmo.

Otro sujeto se acercaba al pelirrojo pero la militar le golpea un rodillazo en el estomago y lo lanza para otro lado de la vereda, mientras que el joven luchaba contra dos hombres quienes tenían armas. Iori se defendía con sus flamas purpuras creando como un escudo que protegió también a Leona.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Iori agarrándola a Leona entre sus brazos, los sujetos que querían cruzar el circulo de fuego terminaron quemándose.

El Yagami corría por la plaza de South Town hasta llegar a la motocicleta que estaba estacionada atrás de unos arbustos, era de suponer de que la joven de cabellos azulados la ocultara ahí… -Espera Yagami antes de que volvamos a mi casa quisiera darte algo-pronuncio la peli azulada ruborizada, se acercaba un poco a ella para agarrarla de la cintura,-Eres hermosa-susurro este en voz suave.

-Gracias.

El pelirrojo la toma de la barbilla y junta sus labios con los de ella provocando un suave e tierno beso, la joven militar cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del beso que le daba el. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón que había quedado en trisas se volvía a reconstruir, al sentir otra vez amor.

Iori se sentaba en la motocicleta al igual que Leona, este se fijaba la hora que tenia en su muñeca y marcaban las 11 p.m, si era tarde para la joven, mas bien posiblemente su padre la debe estar esperando afuera de la casa, eso nunca se sabe…

El joven de cabellos rojizos conducía mientras que la chica lo abrazaba para no caerse, -Parece que alguien esta enamorada-dijo este en tono burlón.

-Mira quien habla-le decía Leona un poco molesta.

Ambos llegaron a la base Ikari y dentro de ella se encontraba la casa del comandante, la motocicleta fue estacionada al lado de dicho hogar, el de cabellos rojizos acompañaba a la joven hasta la puerta… Antes de irse el la besa como diciendo "Hasta Luego", no un "adiós". Ralf Jones los estaba espiando desde su habitación, al darse cuenta de eso… El simplemente quedo sorprendido porque nunca se esperaba eso de tal Iori Yagami… Ahora todo para el coronel término, ya perdió a esa persona. –Lo siento Leona, pero al fin serás feliz, no conmigo sino con alguien mas-murmuraba el un poco animado. El pelirrojo se despedía de la militar y el volvía a su casa caminando por las oscuras calles de South Town, siendo iluminado por la luz nocturna de la Luna creciente siendo acompañada por las estrellas.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Cursi? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
